Dragon Ball Infinite Xenoverse
is a game in the Dragon Ball series developed in a collaborative effort between Dimps, Pyro Enterprises, and Simple Studios. It is a pseudo-sequel to Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, including and expanding upon many of the existing mechanics while adding many more and having a largely disconnected plot. The game expands upon the what-if scenarios of the previous two games by replacing the theme of time travel with the theme of alternate timelines, resulting in a broader and stranger variety of missions. Story TBA Gameplay Battles are set in full 3D destructible environments. Fighters can traverse the levels free-roaming in very large spaces and can be fighting on a platform, go in the air, and fight underwater. They run when on the ground, and swim while underwater. The game's characters have dialogue while fights go on, and fighters show facial expressions when they strike an opponent or take damage. In addition to the ever-present ki meter, there is a stamina meter which can be used up to instantly disappear behind an opponent. This meter can also be used up by certain super attacks like the Kaio-ken. The players have some freedom to explore the Dragon Ball universe, including some new regions never before seen in the series. Like in all the Dragon Ball Z fighting games developed by Dimps, rather than choosing between Goku in his base form and his different Super Saiyan transformations, the character's power and abilities can be gradually increased over the course of each match. However, certain multi-form fighters like Frieza and Buu will not be able to transform, as their transformations require many physical modifications to their character models, and as such, all their forms will be separate characters. In a similar fashion to Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, there can be more than 1v1 in battle. Multiplayer has been enhanced for both online and local modes, with the former having fewer connection errors and the latter possessing a wider variety of options. Open World In DBIXV the player can traverse a huge open world consisting of many famous dragon ball locations as well as reality rifts leading to Anomaly Quests. You can also find roaming Raid Bosses who drop exclusive loot to the patroller who lands the final blow. The rotation of these bosses is changed every month. Characters Returning Newcomers DLC Raid Bosses Cell: cell will wanderwander the overworld,absorbing the energy from civilians to increase his stats,he starts off in his 1st form but after hitting a certain amount of stat points will reach his 2nd and then perfect form. Upon hitting half health he will turn into his super perfect form. The drop from this boss was Cell's Tail ''' '''Hirudegarn: Hirudegarn is te biggest thing in the game being 2x as tall as the battle jacket transformation, 2.5x as tall as the tuffle mech and broly and 1.5x as tall as great ape broly. The drop from this boss was the full set of Tapion's Clothes Chocolay: Chocolay sends out waves of time patrollers affected by Dark Senzu Beans and can only be stopped by finding his tower and destroying him,coincides with the Dark Namekian raid boss. The drop from this boss was Chocolay's Staff Dark Namekians: Naraka,Bibra and Vic are sending out waves of Evil and Mutant Namekians. You must climb up Chocolay Tower,defeat Mr. Poko Poko and then fight the 3 Dark Namekian Elders. The drops from these bosses are Bibra's Staff, Bibra's Robes, A piece of Time Breaker Elite Armour '''and '''Naraku's Cloak Avatar Like the previous Xenoverse games, Infinite Xenoverse has the player create an avatar for use in the story and when fighting online. This time, the initial customization options have been enhanced, allowing the player to select from a wider range of species. In addition, the normal attacks of avatars have had a greater degree of customization, as taking on other characters as a mentor will influence their basic attacks slightly. Available Races Stages TBA Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Simple Studios Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:MMO Games Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:MMORPG Games Category:Sequels Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Dimps Category:3D Games